Celestial Ice
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: GraLu Prompt: Cold Gray x Lucy love!


**So… this is my first attempt at a themed week, so here I go. GraLu week, day one- cold.**

**OoooO**

Gray was cold.

He was freezing most of the time. Well, his skin was. But for some reason he felt hot most of the time. Ironic because he was an Ice Make Mage. He enjoyed the cold weather, he honestly did. He just felt overheated most of the time.

Whenever someone touched his skin, they would say he was cold. Freezing. Chilly. He grew accustom to it. It didn't bother him in any way, shape, or form. That wasn't until a blonde Celestial Mage came around.

Whenever she was feeling even the slightest bit cold, her first instinct was to grab a hold of Natsu. For the obvious reasons of course, he was fire and she would not reach out to grab ice. Yet, it was that simple fact which made Gray feel envious of the Dragon Slayer.

Gray's skin was cold, but he wasn't _that _cold. Honestly, he felt as if his body was a furnace. And he truly hated his skin for maintaining a cool temperature.

XxxxX

Gray sat there reading her manuscript as Lucy fought with Natsu about their last mission. He sighed and skimmed. Natsu single handedly destroyed half the town without stirring up a fight with him for once. Of course, Lucy was unamused at Natsu's antics and couldn't hold her suppressed anger in any longer. So Erza sat quietly chewing on cake while Happy and Natsu cowered in fear. (Happy tried defending the Dragon Slayer, but it was a very bad choice.) Gray snickered at Natsu.

Then a draft happened to roll in and Lucy forget her anger with shivers. She clung onto the Slayer's arm and still shouted at him. Gray grit his teeth at this and slammed his hand onto her desk. He stood and made his way out with a short wave saying he had stuff to do.

Gray hated the jealous feelings he felt towards Natsu.

He wanted it to stop, he really did...

XxxxX

The heat was brutal. Their mission was just destroying them completely and they had not even fought yet. All they were doing was walking through this extremely humid swamp and it was exhausting. Even Erza resorted to a simple skirt and tank top. All of them were dying, well, besides Natsu and Gray. It was tolerable for Gray and Natsu was perfectly fine, he was leading the way completely.

Lucy was treading slowly behind the rest. Her body was slowly dying, and she felt like she was about to faint any second. Her eyes felt close to shutting and her legs were getting weaker by the second. This weather was taking the toll on her. The sun beating on her skin and the humid weather sucking the life from her, it killed her.

Gray happened to notice that Lucy was dragging behind and he slowed his step down to get to her. He watched her stumbling and concern was getting the better of him. Of course, she collapsed and he caught her in time. He rolled his eyes at how cliché it was. Yet, he felt happy that she clung onto him quickly.

Gray lifted her to her feet and supported her. "Lucy," he started as his arm went around her waist, "Lean on me, okay?"

Lucy was slight disoriented due to the heat, her cheeks flushed now. She was in a daze and stared at the Ice Make Mage goofily. "Okay…" she drew out and lifted her hand weakly to poke his cheek. "You are cold, Gray." Her hand was now touching his bare chest.

Gray sighed, "I know." His grumpy response made Lucy quirk her eyebrow up.

"It feels nice," she purred contently and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck.

Gray twitch in surprise and almost let the Celestial Mage drop on her face. Lucy giggled and looked ahead, "Can you carry me? I wanna feel your cold body more!"

It was official, Lucy was suffering from heatstroke, but Gray liked how that sounded.

Gray swung her onto his back and went at a fast pace to catch up to the rest. He felt her snuggle into him and she savored it. Gray did as well, and he couldn't help some perverted thoughts enter his mind. Hey, she was hell of attractive and she said she wanted to feel more of him.

_Take that one Natsu._

**OoooO**

**Sorry it was shorted than I wanted, but it is okay. Tomorrows will be longer and hopefully better. Enjoy GraLu week my loves!**


End file.
